particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Aŭgusta
The Treaty of Aŭgusta was a document drafted to end the Deltarian Intervention in Cobura in the middle 3520s. The Treaty of Aŭgusta formally established the terms of the Deltarian military occupation of Cobura, formalized the establishment of the Coburan ethnic monarchy, and most importantly established Cobura as a vassal state of the Deltarian Empire. Transcript TREATY OF AŬGUSTA ---- Recognizing that Holy Deltaria (hereafter referred to as "Deltaria") has no interest in expansionism or the interference in the sovereign integrity of her neighbours, but also recognizing that the Republic of Cobura (hereafter referred to as "Cobura") is subject to major impediments in the fair and free governance of a modern nation, the undersigned do hereby agree to the following treaty of friendship and cooperation. Article I :: Reconstruction of Cobura Section I :: Deltaria pledges to the nation of Cobura that it shall provide, to the extent of her capabilities, the necessary material means for rebuilding Cobura’s economy. Section II :: Cobura will permit the Great Czarist Army to station as many troops on her territory as deemed necessary by the Deltarian and Coburan legislatives, no less than 9,000, for an indefinite period of time. The Deltarian forces stationed in Cobura will be tasked with assisting the Coburan government in the restoration of public order. Article II :: Deltarian Protectorate over Cobura Section I :: On mutual ratification of this treaty, the Coburan legislature will immediately begin the process of entering into the Deltárska Ríša (hereafter referred to as the Deltarian Empire), with the status of a "Vassal State". Section II :: Deltaria will fully commit to the military protection of the political sovereignty and territorial integrity of Cobura. Section III :: Deltaria will pledge never to interfere with the administrative or legislative processes of the government Cobura, except as detailed below. Section IV :: Cobura shall henceforth be barred from entering into military alliances or pacts with third parties, unless express authorization is granted by the legislative assembly of Deltaria. Section V :: Any alleged breaches of the above stipulations may be investigated by delegates of the Union of Majatran Nations, and the undersigned nations will pledge to accept the rulings handed down by the UMN. Article III :: Coburan Monarchy Section I :: Aleksandro Ĉapelistino shall be crowned as King of Cobura and will swear fealty to the Czar of Deltaria as a vassal. Aleksandro Ĉapelistino will also claim the throne of Zardugal, the other successor state of the Augustan Empire. Section II :: Ľubomír Čestibor, the Czar of Deltaria, shall be given the title of Župan of All Tokundians. The Župan will have the power to defend the rights and freedoms of the Tokundian people. The title of Župan of All Tokundians will be forever tied to that of Czar of Deltaria. Section III :: Aleksandro Ĉapelistino shall bear the title of Etnestro of All Augustans, and will have the responsibility of defending the rights and freedoms of the Augustan people. The title of Etnestro of All Augustans will be forever tied to that of King of Cobura. Section IV :: Ezana Yaqub shall be given the title of Ras of All Mallans. The Ras will have the responsibility of defending the rights and freedoms of the Malla people, and will be a vassal of the King of Cobura. Upon the incapacitation or abdication of the Ras of All Mallans, the successor shall be determined by the King of Cobura from among ethnic Mallans capable of carrying out the duties implied by the title. Section V :: Shenouti Refsohi shall be given the title of Lashane of All Irkawans. The Lashane will have the responsibility of defending the rights and freedoms of the Irkawan people, and will be a vassal of the King of Cobura. Upon the incapacitation or abdication of the Lashane of All Irkawans, the successor shall be determined by the King of Cobura from among ethnic Irkawans capable of carrying out the duties implied by the title. We, the Governments of the signatory nations, do hereby certify that our appointed representatives have plenipotentiary powers to sign this treaty on our behalf, that we understand our obligations under this treaty, and that we will respect and comply with those obligations. In witness whereof the respective plenipotentiaries have signed and affixed seals to the present treaty of peace. Category:Treaties Category:Deltarian Empire